masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omega 4 Relay
Relay Color Is the relay actually red? I mean, it looks it, but it might be in a dense nebula or near a red star or anything that would cast a lot of red (moody) light on it. I'd say to take that bit out until we can confirm it in the game or if we get proof from a bunch more angles than just the launch trailer. :I had been thinking the same thing. So for now, till we see it a bit more, removed the bit as speculative. SpartHawg948 04:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :For that matter (and I'm playing the speculation-busting role I do so well here) do we even know the relay shown is the Omega-4 relay? I mean sure, it's shown while Thane talks about the Omega-4 relay, so it is likely that they are one and the same, but until we get a positive ID on it as the actual Omega-4 relay, assuming a connection is just that, an assumption. SpartHawg948 04:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not enough to confirm, but I can say that when I was watching a bit of someone live streaming the game, the Omega 4 Relay is indeed red. JakePT 08:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm not so much doubting that the relay is red anymore, but again, do we know that the red relay is the Omega 4 relay? SpartHawg948 08:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::In the video I was watching it was indeed the Omega 4 relay, clearly labelled, and it's located in the same system as Omega. Since it was a live stream though, I haven't got any proof, so I don't expect it to be added, I just thought I'd bring it up. JakePT 09:01, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Fair enough! I've seen your handiwork enough around here to take your statements that it is the Omega 4 relay and that it is red at face value, although I do genuinely appreciate you also stating yourself that since it was a live stream, it isn't able to be sourced and added. But now we know! SpartHawg948 09:03, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::::: I was at the Premiere in Paris yesterday, I played the game, and I confirm all the statements made by JakePT :) Cyphius 09:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: How does Normandy turn back? You normally jump from one relay to another. When Normandy goes trough the Omega 4 Relay, we don't see any other relay that would take us back to the original Omega 4 Relay located in the Sahrabarik, Omega Nebula. So how do we get back? Am I missing anything? Alicanc 01:50, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you are missing something. It is speculated that the Normandy exits another relay that we don't see and travels back the same way. We don't know how because it isn't shown, but since they use a relay to get there, they have to use one to get back. However this is again speculation. Lancer1289 01:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :They probably travel through another relay that connects only to the Omega 4 relay. Otherwise, how would the Collectors move back and forth and how would you wind up back in the Omega Nebula after it's over? TheUnknown285 01:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, but as far as I know we don't see any scene that shows the ship going back. When I said "Am I missing anything?", I was trying to ask if I missed a scene that shows Normandy going back to Omega Nebula. I guess such a scene doesn't exist. Alicanc 13:26, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There's no relay present when the Normandy appears at the Collector base, the ship just decelerates in the middle of a debris field. Same thing when the Normandy jumps away from the collector base, again no relay. There could be another relay present somewhere, but that wouldn't explain why the IFF is needed, nor how the IFF or anything else for that matter could help the crew jump to the base without smacking right into the junk floating around it. Conclusion: Congratulations, just another plot hole... Best thing about it is that the IFF basically becomes an inverse McGuffin... ::::maybe without the IF/F the relay disintegrates ships and leaves only debry--Ediskrad327 00:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Early Access Can the relay be taken at any time before obtaining the IFF, even as early as first having access to the Normandy? :You can go into orbit of it, but you cannot use it until you have the IFF and after the Collectors attack the Normandy. Lancer1289 05:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Name and color/origin Why is it called "Omega 4 Relay"? It's not exactly the fourth object to revolve around Sahrabarik. Also, why is it brown? The brown color reminds me of the Collectors. Is it a viable assumption to guess that Reapers built the relay after converting the Protheans to the Collectors and realizing they needed a safe place to hide the Collector base? --Tobiasvl 10:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely... but this is all speculation. We don't know these reasons for sure. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course not :) But I like to speculate. --Tobiasvl 11:34, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :It appears that relays generally operate 1:1 (as ships do seem to send any signals to the relay, and dead objects can pass through them as well - like the probes Alliance send during first contact war), meaning one relay leads to 1 other relay (with exception of the Alpha relay), Omega 4 relay is likely just the 4th relay present in the system (the game likely shows 1 relay per cluster/system just for gameplay reasons). 20:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Correct! Mass Effect: Redemption identifies the Omega 2 Relay, a regular blue relay around Omega. I assume the numbers 2 and 4 imply there are at least four relays in the Sahrabarik system. The game probably only shows two relays (Omega 4 and an unnamed blue one) for gameplay simplicity. - Sikon (talk) 19:45, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Placement of spoiler alert I just moved the spoiler alert from the top of the article down to the part of the article that actually contains spoilers, but it was moved back because of "standard practice". Is that really standard practice? Look at the Collector article, for example, which also has a small, spoiler-free introduction which mostly contains Codex information, and then it has the spoiler alert down where the spoilers begin. This isn't terribly important to me, but it seems nice to allow people who are reading this wiki withough having completed ME2 (we already cater to them by even having spoiler alerts) to read non-spoiler information... --Tobiasvl 11:33, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :Though if you look at the Normandy SR-2 and Omega pages, you'll also see that the spoiler alerts are at the top of the page. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 12:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Bad examples: Omega doesn't have the spoiler alert at the top, and in the Normandy SR-2 case I even think it's right for the spoiler alert to be at the top, as the introduction to the article has spoilers (it talks about the fact that Shepard is revived, for example). But I know that there are other articles with the spoiler alert at the top and that there are examples of both practices, but I don't think that means that this is "standard" practice or even preferred - I know I prefer to have the spoiler alert where the spoilers actually begin (and this is, by the way, the only viable practice on articles with several different spoiler alerts, although that's not the case with this article). --Tobiasvl 12:59, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The fact that the Normandy SR-2 even exists is pretty much a spoiler... :::Even though I may agree with you, I'm still not the best authority on template placements. You'll have to ask the admins for that (examples are SpartHawg948, Lancer1289, Commdor and JakePT), despite my knowledge on it. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 13:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just pointing out that the spoiler tag was in the proper place. There was no reason for it to be put right in the middle of the section, which is done very rarely, if at all here. Common practice is to put it above the section title which contains spoilers. Even if the spoilers are in the second paragraph, you could argue there are some in the first paragraph so the spoiler tag is in the appropriate place. Lancer1289 18:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Collectors moving back and forth through the relay If the Omega 4 Relay is the only for for a ship to get to and from the collector base then how come the collectors are considered a myth? Omega is a social hub, visited by hundreds if not thousands daily, someone would notice the ship, and not just once or twice but a load of times. The thing is dreadnought sized and doesn't match the configuration of any ship made by any known species, going incognito is not really possible for them. :we need to consider that we're talking about OMEGA here. curiosity of any kind comes at a far second to greed and survival. not to mention the general makeup of the population there: criminals, lowlives, bottomfeeders, scum, etc, all with the associated stigmas of untrustworthiness and other unsavory epithets. and i don't think the talk page is really for stuff like this though. Temporaryeditor78 07:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::^ That sums it up nicely. In addition, you have to consider that the Collectors are rarely seen at that, have unusual requests, and don't stick around after the deal is done for drink. Lancer1289 15:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC)